1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrophoretic display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electrophoretic display device which includes an insulation layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrophoretic display device has high reflectivity and a high contrast ratio, and does not depend on the viewing angle, differing from the liquid crystal display (LCD), so that it can display flat images like paper.
The electrophoretic display device includes two substrates on which electrodes are formed and charged particles formed between the substrates, and it displays images by applying a voltage to the facing electrodes and moving the charged particles to the electrodes with opposite polarities.
The electrophoretic display device is required to maintain the images without successive application of voltage so that it has to provide a bistability characteristic to the charged particles.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of an understanding of the background of the described technology, and therefore it may contain information which does not form the prior art which is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.